Une autre vie
by Plume-chan
Summary: "Fille de joie. Racoleuse. Tapineuse. Prostituée. Putain. Catin." Ces piètres mots n'avaient servi qu'à la désigner. Ils étaient deux à l'avoir sauvée, protégée, accueillie, mais un seul l'avait plus sauvée que l'autre.


_**Description :**_ "Fille de joie. Racoleuse. Tapineuse. Prostituée. Putain. Catin." Ces piètres mots n'avaient servi qu'à la désigner. Ils étaient deux à l'avoir sauvée, protégée, accueillie, mais un seul l'avait plus sauvée que l'autre.

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Nicolas x Alex_

 _ **Rating :**_ _T_

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je ne pouvais absolument pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur cet anime/manga absolument génial ! Les idées ne fusaient pas des masses, malheureusement, mais j'ai fini par en trouver une qui m'intéressait vraiment. J'aime énormément ce couple, vous ne pouvez pas savoir, et encore plus le personnage d'Alex. Ce manga est génial parce qu'il aborde des thèmes pas souvent vus ailleurs. Sauf que je suis pas là pour en faire une critique...! Alors je vous laisse tranquillement à la lecture de ce texte !

Bonne lecture et à très bientôôôt ~

* * *

Fille de joie. Racoleuse. Tapineuse. Prostituée. Putain. Catin. Sa vie n'avait été guère décrite autrement. Montrée du doigt, insultée, salie. Ces piètres mots n'avaient servi qu'à la désigner. Pas qu'elle, d'autres étaient dans son cas, et elle ne penserait pas _heureusement_ , non, car au final, elle était seule.  
Aller tapiner dans cette ruelle était devenu une simple habitude, une mauvaise habitude, une sale habitude. Se faire prendre le cul appuyée sur une caissette en bois ou contre le mur de béton, était presque devenu normal si elle voulait vivre dans cette ville. Elle devait écarter les jambes si elle voulait être protégée, c'était d'une triste réalité.

Elle se demandait parfois comment avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ? A vrai dire elle ne savait pas trop. Cette ville lui était totalement étrangère, cette ville grossière et dangereuse, alors elle trouva juste un endroit où aller, mais pas le meilleur, pas le plus beau, ni le plus confortable. La valeur humaine n'existait tout simplement pas.

Mais elle fut sauvée, délivrée de cette horreur, de ses obligations de pute. Et par les personnes habitants dans la rue qui faisait l'angle de la ruelle où elle récoltait ces sales billets. C'était inimaginable pour elle, jamais elle aurait pensé être sauve un jour, plus jamais, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle gagnait de l'argent autrement qu'en se cambrant dans une sombre ruelle pour un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une pourriture qui ne savait que déboucler sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles pour baiser.

Elle y repensait avec amertume pendant qu'elle plaquait silencieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, attrapant sa nuque avec ses doigts fins. Ca faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vraie relation avec un homme. En avait-elle-même eu une fois ? Lointain souvenir ou simple songe, elle ne savait plus. Le racolage avait fait d'elle une femme nouvelle, différente et pourtant pas tant que ça. Elle avait désormais une connaissance de la vie plus aguerrie, connaissait la douleur et la souffrance plus qu'avant. Simple fille, naïve et obéissante, voilà ce qu'elle était avant de les rencontrer. Ils avaient clairement changé tout aspect de sa vie merdique.

Au début, ce n'était pas facile, c'était nouveau. Pas que son ancienne vie lui manquait, mais elle avait pris certaines habitudes et difficile de s'en défaire. Elle s'était ressassée plusieurs fois le passé, ça lui déchirait le cœur, les tripes, la gorge. La bile lui était souvent montée, ses dents s'étaient serrées les unes contre les autres, s'était enfoncée les ongles dans la peau, se mordait la lèvre inférieure, s'arrachant parfois des gémissements de douleurs, quand elle était seule.

Ils étaient deux à l'avoir sauvée, protégée, accueillie. Parfois, chose mal acceptée par leur entourage. Qui voudrait héberger une pute ? Mais eux ils s'en foutaient bien. Cependant, bien qu'elle soit entièrement redevable et leurs soit à tout deux éternellement reconnaissante, un seul l'avait plus sauvée que l'autre, un seul lui avait fait éprouver des sentiments nouveaux, des sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas, autre que la peur et l'angoisse perpétuelle.

Elle enroula ses doigts autour de son collier, de sa chaine parfois mêlée à quelques cheveux. Elle l'embrassait, toujours plus fort, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

La soif de connaissance lui était montée, elle voulait pouvoir interagir avec lui, discuter librement, savoir ce à quoi il pensait.  
Bien sûr, parfois elle pensait qu'il s'en fichait, des fois peut-être il la taquinait, elle n'avait jamais su.  
Elle avait peur de ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Etant donné qu'ils ne parlaient pas souvent ensemble, elle ne pouvait rien savoir de lui, et même s'il pouvait prononcer quelques mots, il s'en servait rarement pour elle.  
Une fois il l'avait considéré comme étant sa femme. Surprise, elle n'avait pas compris, mais apparemment il qualifiait comme telles toutes femmes qu'il avait fréquentées avec Worick, alors elle n'avait nullement besoin de se questionner l'esprit à outrance. Néanmoins, elle continuait d'y penser, comme si elle s'accrochait à un maigre espoir.

Depuis, elle avait emprunté ce livre, ce fameux bouquin avec la couverture et les premières pages brulées. Elle avait déjà tenté de savoir par elle-même l'histoire de cet ouvrage, d'imaginer ce qui a dû lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état. Elle ne leurs avait jamais demandé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait la nette impression que ce n'était pas qu'un simple livre. Elle pouvait sentir une douleur poignante, comme celle qu'elle avait pu connaitre, mais c'est aussi ce livre qui a dû les rapprocher. Ils n'étaient pas seulement maître et indexé obéissant, non, ils étaient avant tout des amis, de proches amis, une amitié sincère.

Alors elle apprit. Elle apprit les gestes qui correspondaient à des mots, des phrases. Elle souhaitait lui parler un jour sans que le fossé de son handicape ne lui en empêche. Elle voulait le comprendre, le découvrir. Les pages du livre tournaient, encore et encore, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas confondre des signes, parce qu'elle ne saurait l'expliquer clairement avec d'autres gestes.  
De jours en jours, ses discussions avec lui se rallongeaient, et de jours en jours, le maigre espoir dont elle s'accrochait, s'épaississait. Elle voulait pouvoir l'aimer librement, faire disparaitre ce qui les séparait. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Elle s'écarta de lui, assise sur ses genoux, et observa son collier de crépusculaire. Elle le saisit dans ses mains, et l'observa longuement. Désormais elle en comprenait les significations, on lui avait expliqué quelques trucs, mais elle en avait aussi appris d'elle-même.  
Certains se faisaient dessus en voyant un indexé dans la rue, ce qui était normal vu la réputation qui les collait au cul, mais elle, elle n'était pas du genre à prendre en compte ce genre de détails. Peut-être que sa naïveté n'avait pas totalement disparu, mais être indexé ne veut pas forcément dire être méchant. Elle voulait y croire car elle l'avait très bien vu avec Nicolas. Il avait peut-être des gestes qui surprenaient, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait de mal. Elle était apaisée avec lui, savait que plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver, mais ne voulait pas se reposer éternellement sur ça.

Elle l'étreignit, plaquant sa poitrine contre son torse. Son nez se déposa dans le creux de son épaule, contre sa nuque, et caressa du bout des doigts les marques de son tatouage tribal. Elle était si bien dans ses bras, elle se sentait enfin en sécurité. Comme s'il suffisait de ça pour la couper du monde dénué d'empathie dans lequel ils vivaient, dans ce monde faux, cruel, et dur.

Son autre vie, pouvait enfin commencer.


End file.
